1991
The following media in this list is from 1991. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Marypoppins 1989.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Dumbo 1991.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Swordinthestone 1991.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1989 front.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1981-1996 VHS) Petesdragon 1991.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1981-1999 VHS) Junglebook 1991.jpg|The Jungle Book (May 3)|link=The Jungle Book (1991 VHS) Robinhood 1991.jpg|Robin Hood (July 12)|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Therescuersdownunder.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (September 20)|link=The Rescuers Down Under (1991 VHS) Fantasia.jpg|Fantasia (November 1)|link=Fantasia (VHS) SongoftheSouth.jpg|Song of the South (Europe only)|link=Song of the South (VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(2).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(2).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(2).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas funwithmusic(2).jpg|Fun with Music|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music Dsas underthesea.jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun.jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas christmas(2).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas ilovetolaugh.jpg|I Love to Laugh|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Columbia/TriStar Theatrical Hook.jpg|Hook|link=Hook 20th Century Fox Home Video Starwars 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) PC Software Microsoft Msdos5.png|MS-DOS 5.0|link=MS-DOS 5.0 Win30 multimedia.png|Windows 3.0 with Multimedia Extensions|link=Windows 3.0 Television NBC The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (February 22)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (March 18)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Smw title.jpg|Super Mario World (September 14)|link=Super Mario World (TV series) CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (March 19 and November 27)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Fullhouse_1987.png|Full House|link=Full House PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Season 2 premiered late this year. Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1987.png|Full House (September 23)|link=Full House jeopardy_1991.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1989.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune HBO/Cinemax Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies The Disney Channel Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Grinchnight title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night The Family Channel Smbss.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (September 8)|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Home video Peanuts Charliebrown_vhs01.jpg|He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown! Charliebrown vhs02.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Charliebrown_vhs03.png|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Charliebrown vhs04.png|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown! Charliebrown_vhs05.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs06.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs07.jpg|She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs08.png|It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs09.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs10.jpg|Charlie Brown's All-Stars Charliebrown_vhs11.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs12.png|What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs13.png|You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs14.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs15.jpg|Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs16.png|Play it Again, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs17.jpg|Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs18.jpg|It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs19.jpg|It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown Barney & the Backyard Gang backyardshow 1990.JPG|The Backyard Show|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show threewishes 1990.jpg|Three Wishes|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes dayatthebeach 1990.jpg|A Day at the Beach|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach Waitingforsanta.jpg|Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Campfiresingalong.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along Barneygoestoschool.jpg|Barney Goes to School|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes to School Barneyinconcert.jpg|Barney in Concert|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney 1991vhs.jpg|Rock with Barney|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Rock with Barney Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1989vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Lorax 1989vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Drseussontheloose vhs.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob 1989vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1990 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1990 worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs1990 goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs1990 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1990 homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs1990 daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1990 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1990 letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs1990 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss vhs10.jpg|Hooden Robin Plus Other Stories Smbss vhs11.jpg|Two Plumbers and a Baby Smbss vhs12.jpg|Robo Koopa Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked 1990VHS.png|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) JamesLearnsALesson 1990VHS.png|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories|link=James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Tenders&Turntables VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories|link=Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories (VHS) ThomasBreakstheRulesVHS.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories|link=Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (VHS) BetterLateThanNever 1991VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories|link=Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (VHS) Video Games Mario Marioclasstrackmeet.jpg|Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet|link=Super Mario Bros. Sml.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Smb3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw.jpg|Super Mario World (August 13)|link=Super Mario World Sonic Sonicthehedgehog genesis.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (video game) Music Homealone ost.jpg|Home Alone: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=Home Alone: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Logos of 1991 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1989).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1990).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Television NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1990).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Pictures Television (1991).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1989).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1990).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1989).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Merv Griffin Enterprises (1988).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1989).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1986).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Paramount Home Video (1989).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1986).jpg|CIC Video Fox Video (1991).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1990).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions The Lyons Group (1988).jpg|The Lyons Group|link=HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Strand VCI Entertainment.png|Strand VCI Entertainment Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Currency of 1991 Category:Timeline